


Space Apart

by elfcandy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Feels, Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), Loneliness, Love/Hate, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Oneshot, POV Rey (Star Wars), POV Third Person, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Vaginal Sex, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfcandy/pseuds/elfcandy
Summary: Rey knows he's on the other side of the Galaxy, but sometimes it feels like he's close enough to reach out and touch. As though the expanse of clustered stars and dark places could be bunched up like a patchwork quilt of astral distortions until the two furthest edges were brought together.





	Space Apart

**Author's Note:**

> A star crossed something built on mutual understanding, longing, and hate. 
> 
> So I originally started writing this after seeing The Last Jedi, and then promptly forgot about it. I’m not very well versed in the Star Wars universe, so sorry if this is a little threadbare, but love the concept of the force and the conflicted bond that Kylo and Rey have because of it. I wanted to explore that more (aka write smut) and finish this up. As always kudos, comments, and criticism are appreciated. <3
> 
> I also made a tumblr <https://elfcandyart.tumblr.com/>, since I’m working on some adult fallout art and wanted somewhere to put everything. So come say hi and feel free to drop me some prompt ideas (that I will take forever and a half to fill). :-D

Rey knows he's on the other side of the Galaxy, but sometimes it feels like he's close enough to reach out and touch. As though the expanse of clustered stars and dark places could be bunched up like a patchwork quilt of astral distortions until the two furthest edges were brought together.

This night was one like many others, Rey sat on the lower rung of a steel double bunk, standard crew quarter issue. The ship was an old cargo freighter, and its resistance crew small enough that she needn't share. She almost wished for the days when they were short on ships, when the rundown old cargo carriers were bustling with life and purpose.

Now she was alone... _ yet _ , at the same time never alone.

Rey leaned forward and peered up at the figure that sat on the upper bunk, her dark passenger. 

Her eyes fell narrow. "If you're not going to leave me the blasted well alone, the least you could do is provide some conversation."

He regarded her curiously, lids half shut and a small tilt to the edge of his mouth. "And here I was beginning to believe that you could no longer grasp my presence."

"Do not mistake indifference for...w-what are you-" Her mind had only just begun to formulate a witty rebuttal, when his feet hit the ground solidly. Belying his heavy, yet intangible form.

"Conversing."

"That's not what I-"

"There's nothing left to talk about. Or have you reconsidered joining me?" He was already pressing up against her, hands snaking into the collar of her tunic and holding her tightly in place. 

They were locked in each other's intense gaze, Rey's prickly glare pitted against his expression devoid of any emotion at all, and time seemed to stand still. 

Then he softened, releasing her and stepping back.

A small hand caught his wrist before he dissipated. "Wait...you don't have to go," she said ever so softly.

It was odd that they still found comfort in each other's presence, after all this time and all they had taken from each other. If she were to tell Rose, Finn, or Po they wouldn't understand, in fact they would most certainly think her mad. It was a strange sort of bond, unyielding, unshakable, and unfortunately altogether quite unavoidable. They both understood why the other did what they did, even if it led them to different places. To two opposite sides of the galaxy, on different sides of the war that began long before either of them had even been born. The sins of the father, and all. 

"Very well." He crawled onto the bed and lay stiffly beside the girl, her hand still wrapped around his broad wrist. 

"Do you ever think about what things would be like if you'd come with me that day?" She whispered. 

"Sometimes."

In truth she thought about it a lot. It would have made no difference in the war, there would always be another to take over command of the first order should he falter. But it wasn't about the war, the first objective, or even the rebellion. It was about her, it would have made a difference to  _ her _ . 

"I think about you a lot more. What it would be like...if we were not so far apart."

"Last time I tried to kill you," Rey pointed out. 

"True," he said, a smile playing at his lips. "But I didn't mean physical distance."

She nodded silently, there were so many decisions that could have been made differently. Yet she couldn't help but feel that no amount of butterfly wings would have changed their places even a little. Was that destiny? Their fates written long ago in the tapestry of stars. 

Rey sighed, twining her fingers into his. They were very much two sides of the same coin. Both doing what they thought was right, but in two very different ways.

"For tonight, I'd like to pretend we aren't so far apart," he said, pulling her fingers to his lips and grazing them gently. 

She regarded him for a moment, before giving a quick bob of her head in agreement. 

He sat up, and pulled Rey to meet his lips, pressing her flush against his broad chest. It was easy to forget how much larger he was than her, just a dark fragment of the ancient force. Not really there, not really real, yet at the same time so very convincing.

Unlike with all other things, he was ever so gentle as he parted her lips and worked his way inside her mouth, exploring the little known depths. One hand found its way into the hair at the nape of her neck, spilling the carefully pinned buns into loose brown curls. 

When they parted for air he tilted her chin up firmly, so that she had no choice but to meet his eyes. 

"Want to know what I thought when I first saw you?" He didn’t wait for Rey to answer before continuing. "Pathetic, weak, so insignificant you weren't even worth killing." 

"Oh..well thanks," she said dryly, swatting his hand away. 

"I underestimated you, a mistake I know well enough not to make again." He chuckled darkly. "-And I know what you thought. How could a monster look so normal, so human, and with such a nice face," he gently mocked. "Well, less nice now I suppose. Thanks to you." He finished without any bite, running a hand down the jagged cicatrice that sliced through the smooth plane of his cheek. 

"I didn't-" 

He tapped the side of his temple, a gentle reminder that things between them were not so well hidden. That there could be no secrets. 

She drew her lips into a flat line, and pushed him down on his back as he chuckled, moving to straddle his hips. It was better for her when they didn’t talk. She could imagine this was something narcissistic, as though she were only fucking herself. Something that didn’t  _ matter _ . 

Rey sighed, both in frustration and something more primal as he rolled his hips and worked a hand past the waistband of her trousers. He rubbed small circles around her clit, always knowing exactly what she needed from him.

Likewise, Rey knew what he wanted. Both from the curse that bound them together, and her history with the looming shadow that she would dare never admit to out loud. She leaned forward and grazed the swoop of his neck with her teeth, before finding the tender junction between collarbone and jaw and biting down  _ hard _ , eliciting a growl from the dark side.

It soon turned into a rumbling laugh, and the darkly clad man moved to sit, shedding his thick black cloak. He took advantage of their parted bodies, and pulled down the scratchy fabric of her trousers. Wasting no time, he gently parted her thighs and dipped low, nose brushing the brown curls at her root as his warm tongue slid against the fleshy bundle of nerves. He positioned his far too wide shoulders under the meat of her legs, and kissed the inside of her thighs, warm breath tickling the sensitive pink between her legs. His tongue teased the edges of her swollen folds and she gulped back a throaty moan. An small act of defiance against her body’s conflicted treachery.

He paused, pushing himself up on his elbows to gaze over at her with a curious expression on his face. 

“What?” Rey asked apprehensively. 

“...Nothing,” he whispered, before rising again and unanchoring the cloth that bound her breasts. He ran long fingers down her ribs and hooked his thumb around the curve of her waist, pulling her in closer. That expression...she’d think it looked almost like  _ longing _ if she hadn’t know better.

Rey reached down to fumble with the belt that supported his trousers, but there were far too many ridiculous buckles for her to make any sense of it. Large hands wrapped around hers and he guided her through the motions to free him from his attire. Dark cloth fell away to reveal alabaster skin, flushing faintly as was introduced to the cool air of the room. 

He guided her body slowly down onto the soft bedspread, and positioned himself between her parted legs. The flat geometric planes of his broad muscled chest pressed against her breasts, and Rey could feel the gentle beating of his heart. She gasped at the sensation of light pressure followed by the gentle burn as he sank his thick length into her depths. He bit down on his lip, groaning at the sensation of their shared contact. 

The heartbeat grew stronger and Rey knew it was as much a result of their nebulous connection as the physical one they shared now. She could almost feel the waves of euphoria rolling off him, mixing together with her own like kerosine and setting the small space ablaze in a sheen of warm desire.

The man held her gaze, pulling out and slowly inching himself back to meet the bundle of nerves at her core. He gave her body time to adjust to the intrusion of his width before beginning to roll his hips in a steady rhythm. His hands rested flat against the mattress, supporting his much larger frame. And she watched the way his thick muscles tensed and released, rolling under pale skin as he occupied himself between her thighs. 

He smelled of exotic fruits, sea salt, and arid earth, and she wondered wistfully in what far off world he might be right now. A vast beach of rolling sands tapering into the horizon, waves ebbing to the pull of twin moons, and teal pools of water flitting with tiny creatures, their silvery scales shimmering radiantly in the foreign sunlight. He liked it there, it was ethereal, calm...but also  _ so lonesome _ . Yet in this moment he wasn’t alone. Right now he’s here with her, in the metal confines of the tiny industrial quarters, the aged bunk creaking in protest from  unintended use. 

He brings his head down to place soft lips in a fleeting kiss against her forehead, without breaking rhythm. Rocking into her with desire, need, and far too many convoluted emotions for Rey to even begin to make sense of. His sturdy thighs smacking into the soft flesh of her backside as he thrusts faster and deeper. 

She can feel the familiar white hot burn, threatening to loosen her resolve and unravel her like a ball of yarn until she’s nothing but sloppy. With her last moment of clarity, she bit down into the pale plane of his shoulder, causing the man to shudder. Then it hit her, and she’s lost. He let out a deep moan, so close to a growl, and she could feel the pulsing of his body alongside her own as he rocked her through the culmination of their shared bond. She cried out a name, not the sanctimonious string of syllables he’d chosen to christen himself, but his secret, the real one, and felt him stiffen.

He gave a final languid thrust, before withdrawing from between her thighs and rolling over to lay parallel to her body. They were both slick and covered in sweat, chests rising and falling in tandem. 

The man’s frame was already beginning to wane, his pearly skin rendering him into the image of a specter, shifting like a pale aurora over a dark sea. 

Rey knew better than to reach out for him, that wasn’t something that rested on the light side of the line in the sand. How closely they walked parallel, little bits spilling over into each others domain without ever stepping out of bounds. It was a star crossed something built on mutual understanding, longing, and  _ hate _ . 

"I'll always be with you Rey, I love you." His voice echoed through the void. 

Rey's eyes fell to the spot beside her, already knowing she would find it empty. Her fingers clutched at the bedsheets, grasping for the ghost of the man who had once been so real. 

"You don't even know what that means," she whispered to nobody at all. 


End file.
